Mobile devices, e.g., Smartphones and tablets, have excellent point-and-shoot cameras, allowing users to take numerous pictures and videos any time and everywhere. Furthermore, wearable devices such as smart goggles can record media in even more subtle ways in public and private places, with little or no awareness from the subjects in the surrounding areas captured by the smart goggles. The pervasive use of these mobile devices can compromise the privacy of all the individuals who are unaware subjects of these captured pictures and videos, which could also be published without explicit consent on the Internet and on social media sites.